


[Podfic] Only A Mere Florist

by fulldaysdrive



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, grief and introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulldaysdrive/pseuds/fulldaysdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Callahan is not a wizard. He is many things: a father, a gardener, a florist, a widower. But he isn't a wizard. So how, then, can he expect to make a difference against death and entropy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Only A Mere Florist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only a Mere Florist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864728) by [AtypicalOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/pseuds/AtypicalOwl). 



> Many thanks to AtypicalOwl for kindly allowing me to record her absolutely beautiful story. Further thanks to the Young Wizards fandom on Tumblr: you are all such wonderful people, and I feel lucky to have discovered your lovely corner of the internet.

  
  
  
  
**Download links:**  
[[mp3](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/YW%20-%20Only%20A%20Mere%20Florist.mp3) | 17 MB | Running Time: 00:34:42]  
[[podbook](http://fulldaysdrive.parakaproductions.com/podfics/YW%20-%20Only%20A%20Mere%20Florist.m4b) | 25 MB | Running Time: 00:34:42]  
[Archived at Audiofic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/only-mere-florist)


End file.
